Meeting you ideal
by ilreta1
Summary: it's a anime-our world cross over. of the reader meeting Alucard and their one shot together.


( _this is my first one shot I've worked on, please don't judge it to harshly. but i would love to hear about your input. )_

 _{Disclaimer: i don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters, this is all fan work and it's only meant as such.}_

I'm wearing a pair of purple skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a black t-shirt with Alucard on it, and black jacket with skulls all over it unzipped.

I'm walking down the street heading home from a late dinner at a Japanese restaurant just a few blocks from my apartment.

I am walking by a few people, most still indoors, when I glance up and see a tall man in a red duster and a red pimp hat on. I look the man over as I keep walking and see he has on full coverage, red tinted glasses, should length black hair and a black suit with a red (tie).

I stop in shock still looking at the man. The man grins, apparently noticing my reaction. He walks up to me with a few more long legged strides and stops before me.

All I'm able to do is watch him approach with a dumb shocked look on my face and keeping my eyes on his.

"Is there something wrong miss?" he asks in a deep voice that I had only heard through speakers, but his speaking snaps me back to myself.

"A-are you ... Alucard?" I ask timidly and in a low voice, mostly because my voice would not fully work.

The man's, no, vampire's grin grew wider and I could clearly see his fangs. Then I hear in my head his majestic laugh and all I can do is looks up at him with a little start and it caused him to chuckle out loud.

All my mind was able to proses at this point was `omg, omg, omg, omg, omg!` This just makes him chuckle more.

He steps closer to me and bends down so whisper in my ear, his hair brushing my face slightly from the light breeze that started around us and his sent engulfs me, making it hard for me to concentrate, at first, on what he says. "As to what you're thinking, yes, I am the vampire Alucard. And I might be willing to indulge you for a little if there is something in it for Me." he said with a gentle laugh.

I feel my face burst into a blush and let out a little squeak and my hands start to fly to my face. But before I knew what was happening, he had my hands in one of his slightly chilled one and his other arm was around my waist. My face was becoming redder by the seconds.

He pulled back from my ear with a grin that spread from ear to ear. I knew he meant blood for his time and all I did was nod. He was in my mind already so there was no need for me to have to speak, and it was a good thing because I probably couldn't use words yet, not with him this close and my mind was in fan-girl overload.

He chuckled and looked at me over his sunglasses and I saw his crimson eyes.

I don't know how but the next thing I know we are standing outside my apartment and I'm unlocking the door. I pushed open the door and see my two cats. The big orange tom cat is right there and I gently push him back into the room as I walk in.

"Come on in, *giggle* Alucard" I say as I pull my jacket off and toss it over the couch. He enters and the door closes without anyone touching it.

I look at the door wide eyed for a moment before Alucard stood in front of me and glanced down at my shirt.

He chuckles, "Big fan hu?" he says as he looks around to see the Hellsing posters, the DVDs, the manga, and the action figures of him and Saras.

I blush again and nod. "You could say that." I say with I little giggle in my voice.

He removes his hat and sets it on top of my jacket. The moment he pulled his hand away, my orange cat jumps up and starts to sniff it. I blinked and quickly scooped up the cat. "Integra, don't touch that!"

Alucard chuckles. "Interesting name for him."

My kitten walks up and sniffs at Alucard's boot. He bends down and picks up the skittish kitten but it settles down in his arm and he stroked her soft fur. "And what is this one's name?" he asks as I set Integra back on the floor.

"She's my little Saras." I say with a giggle. Alucard raised an eyebrow but smiled anyways.

I blush more but watch as he sets the kitten down and turns back to me as the fur balls start to run around the apartment playing.

He steps closer to me and takes my chin into his gloved hand and with his other hand he removes his glasses and I look up into his eyes. He leans in close and lifts my chin up. With his height he towered over me causing his hair to fall down around his face and tickles my cheeks.

I stare up into his eyes as he leans closer until our faces are almost touching. "You wish for a kiss." he says more than asks and I can feel his warm breath on my lips.

Without letting myself think, I leaned the last millimeters and press my lips to his and my eyes flutter close. My arms move up and one hand wraps its self around his (tie) and the other hand rest against his chest.

His hand on my chin moves to cup my cheek as he deepens the kiss. I lean into the kiss more and feel him wrap his other arm around my waist pulling me against himself.

I smile into the kiss and my arm holding the (tie) moves up and I feel his soft hair around my fingers.

The next thing I know I'm stumbling forwards and Alucard is no longer there.

"Sorry sweet, my master calls, but don't worry, I will return. After all I still haven't collected." Alucard's voice echoes through the apartment as I catch myself on the arm of the loveseat sitting angled from the couch.

I whimper as I hear his words. I finely got to meet my hero and then he vanishes.

I look around the room and see his glasses and hat still sitting on my jacket. I walk over to them and pick up the glasses and hold them in my hands and turn them over and look through them and smile.

I walk around the couch and sit down. I keep looking at the glasses as I move and after sitting down; I set them in my lap and pick up the hat. It was sturdy but soft fabric and as I turn it over in my hands, I smile as I look it over, trying to tell myself I'm not dreaming and I truly held the Alucard's hat in my hands and his glasses sit in my lap.

I sit there for a few more minutes looking over the hat before I yawn and decide it's time for bed. I pick up the hat and glasses and hold them to my chest with one arm.

I lock my apartment and head to the bedroom and set them down on the bed as I change into a nightgown. I toss my clothes into the laundry and smile at the t-shirt on the top. I pick up the hat and glasses and set the glasses on a side pillow and the hat beside them before I grab my Alucard pushie and close my eyes to sleep.

The next few days passes and I was in a rather good mood. I didn't tell anyone but when I meet up with my best friends Stacie and Victoria on the third day they could tell something had happened.

We were at the mall walking around and I still couldn't get the smile off my face.

After a few hours we sat down for a lunch break and they both turned on me.

"Ok you have been smiles all day, what happened to put you in such a good mood? We have to know!" Stacie says with a giggle as we sit down with our food.

I laugh and shake my head. I hadn't told anyone about my meeting with Alucard. "I can't tell it's a secret."

"Oh come on! You meet someone or got some good news of some kind, come on tell us." Victoria said and pointed her cup at me.

I feel my face blush. "I can't tell!" I laugh and take a drink of my own soda.

They pester me the rest of the day we are together. I keep a hand on my poke'ball purse the whole time; I had the glasses that had still been on my pillow when I had awoken the next morning after kissing Alucard.

I left them around sunset with them still begging to know who or what had happened to make me so getty.

I unlocked and entered my apartment, locking it behind me and I bend down to pick up my Integra and carry him to the bedroom before setting him on the bed and pulling the glasses out of my bag as I put it on the dresser. I smile as I walk out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. I set the glasses down and strip to take a shower.

I'm almost done with my shower, conditioner in my hair, when I hear something moving.

"Integra, what are you getting into now?" I holler after the cat. I shrug and start to rinse my hair.

I finish up and turn the water off and pull the curtain back to grab my towel when I see a dark figure standing just in front of the door of the bathroom. I blink a few times and realize that Alucard is standing there complete with his hat and glasses on. I glance to the counter to see the pair of glasses still sitting there too. Then I remember that I was standing there with nothing on.

I blush and reach for the black towel sitting on the toilet and am surprised when Alucard's gloved hand is around my wrist.

I blush more as I look up at him as he stands on the outer side of the tub wail I've got one knee setting on the edge as I had reached for the towel. I move my free arm to cover my chest as I look up at him through some strands of hair that had fallen into my face.

I slowly raise my eyes from the hand that was gently on my wrist up to the vampire's grinning face.

"Al- Alucard!" I studded, blushing more as I slowly step out of the tub onto the towel on the floor, his hand still on my wrist.

He picks up the towel and wraps it around my shoulders as I look up at him. He releases my wrist and steps back.

"Missed me?" he asks with a chuckle.

I grabbed the ends of the towel to hold it around my shoulders and chest. I was still stunned and couldn't think of anything to really say.

He laughed and removed his glasses and hat, but this time they seemed to just evaporate. The movement was enough to snap some since back to me.

"Ye-yes I did!" I smile and readjust the towel so it covered my body and I could use my arms. My wet hair was lying about my shoulders and some in my face. I push the strands back from my face and smile up at him, now covered.

He smiles down at me and fades through the bathroom door. I follow after him, opening the door before I walk into it, but barely. I glance down the hall to the living room and only see one of my cats curled up on top of the love-seat.

I turn to head into my bedroom to find him standing just inside the door to the side. I walk in, still holding the towel and walk around him to the closet and open the door.

Next thing I know he his standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Alucard!" I say in surprise.

"Come now, this will be more fun if you don't have clothes to ruin." He says as he leans closer and I feel his warm breath on my neck.

"What do you mean?" I ask holding the towel close with one hand, the other still on the door to the closet.

He laughs and I feel him pull me gently back into his chest and my hand slips from the closet. He steps back and I feel him pulling me down to sit on the edge of my bed. He pulls me down onto his lap and turns me so I'm sitting across his long legs.

"Alucard?" I ask, blushing deep now. I was sitting on my hero's lap in nothing but a towel and my hair was slowly getting his jacket sleeve wet.

"Come now, I think this is more fun than watching you get dresses first." He says and his arm that was in front of me rises and his gloved hand turns my face gently to look fully up at him.

He leans down closer to my face and I slowly close my eyes as his breath touches my face and then I feel his lips touch mine. I loss myself into a hotter kiss then the first one.

I feel his hand around my back raise and start to pull the towel down. My hands were still holding the towel but they had slacked and the towel was pulled away easily.

One of my hands stays at my chest but the other moves to rest on Alucard's chest. He deepens the kiss by pulling me closer to his chest and his hand on my chin moves to my wet hair pulling me into the kiss more.

He pulls back from the kiss a few seconds later and looks down at me with a wicked grin. My eyes were dazed and I just look up at him from where he held me.

Alucard stood with me in his arms and turned around and set me down on my bed. I look up at him, a little confused.

"Alucard?" I ask with a weak voice.

He keeps smiling, "Hold on my sweet." He says and walks to the end of my bed. He removes his jacket and unties his (tie). He glances at his hat he had left here the other day and lays his jacket across my dresser. He pulls his (tie) off and lays it over the jacket.

He then turns around and smiles down at me and then his eyes travel to my plushie of him that sits on the pillow next to my head. He smiles with amusement and chuckles lightly.

"You truly do idolize me don't you?" he says with a smile.

I nod and blush more. "Yes, for a long time I have adored you." I admit.

He smiles wider and kneels on the end of my bed and crawls up until he was crouched above me. I looked up into his crimson, amused eyes as he looks down at me. I reach up with one hand and cup his chill cheek in my hand.

He smiles and licks my wrist that is just a few inches from his mouth. It sends a chill down my arm as I look into his eyes.

"What would you like me to do? Change you or give you the night of your life?" he asks with a wicked grin as he looks down at me.

"I'm not virgin so, if it is true, I cannot become a vampire…" I trail off and I could tell he say the depression in my eyes because he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes it is true, but why does that make you sad?" he asks, still smiling, but kindly.

"Be-" I turn my head to look away from his eyes, only to look at the plushie. "Because I didn't want it."

He leans closer and it caused me to look back at him. "I see, then I will give you a night you will never forget." He says.

I smiled up at him, "I would never forget anytime I am graced with being in your presents."

He smiles wider and leans in to kiss me.

I lay in bed almost asleep when I feel the weight in the bed changes. I reach out and find his arm before he leaves. "Might I keep the stuff you have taken off, and, maybe a vile of your blood as a reminder?" I ask as I feel myself falling asleep from the blood he took and from what we did.

He leans over me and gives me one last kiss before he leaves and I fall asleep.

I wake up to my cell phone cackling at me in Alucard's laugh. I roll over and pick up my cell and answer it without paying attention to the caller.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Where are you?!" I hear my friend Stacie's voice in my ear and she sounds worried.

"In bed?" I answer confused.

"What! It's time to leave for the convention and you're asleep in bed!? Hurry up and get out to my house before we leave you!" she almost yells into my ear.

"Ok, ok! Shit I'm up!" luckily I was packed for the con and all I had to do was get over there. "I'll be over there as soon as I can!"

I hang up my phone, unplugging it and throwing the charger in my pack before I ran into the bathroom and yelped in surprise to realize I was stark naked and had a nice big bite mark on my right color bone.

With the sight of that everything came back to me and I blush deep. I quickly grab a washrag and clean up the little bit of blood that was there and cleaned up. I ran back to my room and through on clothes; black skinny jean Tripp pants and a turtle neck shirt and a Hellsing tank-top over that.

I brush my hair out and run back to my closet to make sure I didn't leave any cosplay stuff there and found a new hanger in there. I pulled it out and it was a complete Alucard outfit down to the glasses and hat. I stare at in in shock and jump when my phone lets out a Stein laugh.

"Shit!" I hang up the outfit with a huge grin and grab my phone to see that Stacie had text me to hurry.

I grabbed my jacket and was about to grab my suitcase and saw a small red velvet bag setting on top of it. I picked it up and opened it to see a small vile of red liquid on a black thong of leather.

I smile more and tie it around my neck, pocketing the bag and ran out the door, locking it behind me as I hurry to meet up with my friends to go to an anime convention.


End file.
